


Love is The Cure

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Captain Canary Self-Prompts❤️ [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU Fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bars and Pubs, Best Friends, Billy Joel - Freeform, Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, Cheating, Chemistry, Classical Music, Cooking, Dancing, Darkness, Dating, Dogs, Don't Judge Me, Drabble Collection, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Escort Service, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Food is Not People, Forests, Friendship/Love, Full Moon, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hey Jealousy, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Love You, Imagine your OTP, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Knock-Knock Jokes, Library, Male-Female Friendship, Meant To Be, Neil Young, Nurse me back to health, Other, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Past Relationship(s), Pictures, Pillow Fights, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Please Kill Me, Post-Break Up, Presents, Pretzels, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Sick Character, Songfic, Sparring, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vienna, Wigs, Worry, crackfic, emotional outburst, naps, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of mixed Captain Canary drabbles on different topics. Some may be a little longer than others, but that just means more angsty, fluffy romantic goodness! Enjoy!❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Light in His Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Drabble: Sara comforts Leonard after he kills Mick. He finally lets her in and they come to a crossroads in their friendship.
> 
>  
> 
>  

  

 

Sara knew that Leonard wasn't the kind of man who enjoyed tactile affection. She watched as Kendra tried to touch his shoulder in sympathy, but he shook her off and walked away. As she watched him head to the room that he and his former partner had shared, she felt heartbroken for him.

 

Sara knew what it was like, having to kill a friend, and it wasn't easy. Not that killing was easy in the first place, but to kill a friend? It could tear you apart from the inside out.

 

After waiting a few seconds, she followed Leonard to his room. The door opened the instant she stopped to stand in front of it. He likely left it unlocked as he knew no one would bother him after leaving Mick in 2016. There was no doubt that all of his teammates either felt sorry for what he had to do or were disgusted with his decision.

 

Still, Sara felt was the need to comfort him. She was the only person on this ship who could take a chance on going to him and being there for him if he accepted her. Sara and Leonard may not be close friends, but they had a mutual trust. They respected each other's boundaries and they understood each other better than anyone else on the Waverider.

 

When she stepped over the threshold she saw him sitting with his back to the wall, his cold gun scattered a few feet away from him.

 

"Gideon, lock this door. Don't open it for anyone unless Leonard or I say so."

 

"As you wish, Miss Lance," replied the AI.

 

Sara walked over and sat next to him, covering his fisted hand with hers. By a mere glance, she could tell that he was a maelstrom inside. Sara wasn't sure of what to say at first, so she just smoothed her fingers on Leonard's skin. She came to him but she would wait to see if he'd speak first.

 

Moments later, a few angry tears slid down his face and he hissed, "I didn't want to kill him, Sara."

 

She touched his cheek with her other hand to brush his tears and he pulled away briefly before leaning into her touch. His eyes wouldn't look at hers, but Sara dared to hold his chin up so their gazes locked. Once they did, she nearly gasped at the unadulterated pain she saw there. Undaunted, she spoke.

 

"I know you didn't want to kill Mick...but this is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself. You protected the crew and all of our families by doing what you had to do. Never feel sorry for something like that."

 

Leonard took in a shuddered breath and closed his eyes, his fists slowly beginning to loosen. Sara boldly moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back in circles. She half-expected him to push her away or yell at her to get out, but he didn't. To her surprise and her joy, he pulled her closer and buried his face on her shoulder.

 

"He was my friend..." The strangled words sounded like a child's whimper.

 

Sara pulled back so she could face Leonard again. Their eyes met, Sara's strong blue orbs and Leonard's damp green ones. "I know, Len. I know he was your friend. I know how awful it feels to live with that kind of decision. Whether it hurts you or not, you still have a right to _grieve_."

 

The tears had stopped after a few minutes, and now, Leonard just sat there, his warm body encompassed by Sara's.

 

Sara gave him a kiss on his forehead as she continued to rub his back soothingly. This was the first time she had ever really touched Leonard in such a meaningful and intimate way. It moved her that he was willing to let her touch him like this. She knew that he avoided physical contact whenever possible because of his abusive father. This was a big leap forward for Leonard and Sara was beyond happy that he let her be a part of it.

 

There they sat, for what seemed like hours, just holding each other. Sara didn't mind. Leonard needed this relief, this comfort, and she would stay with him until he didn't need it any longer.

 

Soon enough, Sara was fast asleep with her arms still wrapped around Leonard. Hours later, Sara awakened and realized that he had picked her up off the floor and placed her on his bed. She could have gone back to her room, but she was comfortable where she was. Before she fell back asleep, she felt his hand cover hers and kiss it. As her eyelids began to droop, she smiled softly and she heard him whisper, "Thank you, Sara."


	2. Len and Sara Adopt A Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leonard and Sara find a homeless puppy in the back alleys of Depression-Era Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story admittedly doesn't have much fluff, but there's plenty of cute, domestic fluff between Len and Sara, so that's still a plus!

 

"Aw, who's this cutie?" Sara stooped down to pick up the dog and held him close to her chest. The poor puppy looked as if he had been poorly treated and abandoned. Sara scowled when she saw how dirty his coat was.

"Who would just leave a dog in a back alley like this?"

"Maybe he bit his owner. You know what they say about Beagles. They're the deadliest breed of dog known to man," came a sarcastic reply from Leonard as he stepped in the alley behind Sara. He frowned and looked at the dog. The puppy gave him a dopey-eyed gaze and stuck his tongue out, barking happily.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? He likes you. Just ignore Leonard. He's a meanie~" Sara cooed to the puppy, rubbing the top of the his head. The puppy's eyes drooped a bit and she could tell that he was tired. The poor thing.

Leonard sighed and took a glance down the street. Just what they needed, a dog. Giving the puppy another look, Leonard saw that he was dirty and thin. Probably a malnourished dog going from city to city, searching for food scraps in garbage cans. They were in Depression-Era Chicago. Things were pretty bad for everyone, save the rich. Dogs would definitely have it worse than people.

"Maybe there's a pound around here somewhere."

Sara scoffed and gave the puppy another gentle rub. "Forget about it. I'm bringing him back with us. He could die out here."

Leonard turned to fix his glare on her. "Sara...no. Do you really think Rip is going to let you bring a dog on the Waverider?"

Sara glared back at Leonard, her eyes steely and unmoving. "I don't give a damn what Rip will say. I want this puppy and I'm going to keep him."

An awkward cough sounded over their earpieces which made Leonard and Sara remember that Rip was on the Waverider, listening in on their conversation. After a few silent moments, the time master spoke. "Well, I would say that taking the dog could bring damage to the timeline but after hearing your, ah, resilience, Sara, I believe I can give you a bit of leeway in this case. Gideon has informed told me that removing the dog from this timeline will not cause any problems, though, so by all means, bring him to the ship."

Sara gave Leonard a triumphant smirk and sauntered off with the little puppy in her hands. Leonard rolled his eyes and followed her, shaking his head as the dog shot him another dopey smile. "Just don't expect me to dogsit, Lance."

Sara blew a raspberry at Leonard and kept walking. "You're just a spoilsport, Len. You can rest easy. I'll take good care of him. I'll be responsible for him on my own."

Once they were aboard the Waverider, Sara's first move was to give the puppy a bath. He enjoyed it so much that he could hardly keep still while Sara washed him. It took her more than thirty minutes to clean him thoroughly and dry his coat. After she finished cleaning him, she took him to the bridge so the team could see him. Everyone took to him pretty quickly. Ray, Jax and Stein all petted the dog fondly, Kendra squealed over how cute the puppy was and Rip gave the dog a scratch under the chin, declaring that he just might make a good team mascot.

After everyone had finished spending time with the dog, Sara took the puppy to her room for a nap. He needed it after the coddling and playtime he spent with the team. By the time Sara put him in the dog bed that Gideon made for him, the puppy was fast asleep.

Sara laid on her bed and watched the puppy for several minutes as he slept. He looked so peaceful and adorable, lying in that dog bed. Someone cleared their throat and Sara turned to see who it was. Leonard stood in the doorway, holding a bagful of colorful objects. Curious, Sara got up and walked over to him. Once she got a good look at the things Leonard was holding, she smiled up at him.

"Aw, you got him a bunch of dog toys. That's so sweet, Len."

Leonard rolled his eyes and put the bag on Sara's bed. "Please. It's no big deal. Anyone would know that dogs need something to occupy their time with." He pulled each toy out, one by one so she could get a good look at them all. The bag held two bones, a bacon flavored bone, a short rope, a frisbee, a stuffed Beagle, a couple of squeaky balls, a teething pacifier, and a dinosaur chew toy.

Sara stared at the assortment, then at Leonard. "How long did it take you to think of these?"

Leonard's lips twisted and he cocked his head to the side. "It took a couple of hours. You'd be surprised how many different kinds of dog toys there are from each decade. If I get any sleep tonight, I'm sure there will be lots of dog bones in my dreams."

Sara laughed and took one of the squeaky balls in one hand, squeezing it lightly. The sound the toy made was annoying and she raised an eyebrow at Leonard. "I don't think we will be using this one much. I'd probably have to hide it from him."

" 'Him'? You haven't named him yet?"

"No. I know that's bad. I mean, we can't keep calling him 'the puppy', but I have no idea what to call him..."

"How about Allie?"

Sara furrowed her brow. That name was cute but it was more suited for a girl dog. Also, it was kind of random. "Eh, I'm not feeling that name. Why Allie?"

Leonard's eyes were full of mischief and he smirked as he replied, "Because we found him in an alley."

"Ugh, that is a terrible name, Len. Come on. Be serious. I really am at a loss about what to call him. Skipper is too hokey, Bruiser is just awful, Toto is an obvious cliche and Sparky sounds way too peppy."

Leonard and Sara stood there, trying to think up a suitable name for the dog. You'd think that naming a pet would be easy, but it was always harder when all the original names were taken. Then it occurred to Leonard what the perfect name for the dog was. "I got it...Hank."

Sara scrunched up her nose and looked at Leonard as if he were insane. "...Hank? You're joking, right? That has got to be the worst possible name for a dog that I have ever heard of. We're not naming him that."

Leonard rolled his eyes and sat on Sara's bed, looking up at her with a weary and slightly mocking gaze. "Says the lady who mentioned Skipper and Toto."

Sara growled and sat next him in the bed, pushing the dog toys away before she brought both legs up and crossed them over each other. "This is ridiculous. Naming a dog should be a piece of cake, but we haven't got a clue what to call him."

A bark from behind Leonard and Sara made them both turn and they saw that the puppy was awake and out of his bed. He stared happily at both of them, tail wagging, panting slightly. Sara grinned and went to pick the puppy up, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Hey, do you know what we should name you? Because we are fresh out of ideas."

The puppy merely barked twice and continued panting. Sara laughed and responded, "Well, I don't speak dog, but if I could, I'm sure that would be a great name."

" **Now** I know what we should call him."

Sara turned and eyed Leonard warily. She walked back over to her bed and sat down on it, holding out one of the chew toys to the puppy. "Len, I swear to God, if you say Bowser or Mickey..."

Leonard made a disgusted facial expression and lightly tugged on the toy the puppy was playing with. "Sara, I think you are the chief resident of bad names here. I'm pretty sure that Cisco could name this dog better than you could."

"Cut to the chase, Len."

"We call him Boomer."

Sara looked down at the puppy in her hands and pondered on that name for a moment. It wasn't terribly original, but it did have a nice sound to it. "Well, that's not too bad. What idea gave you that name?"

Leonard shrugged. "His barks are very loud and booming."

"Ugh, you're hopeless, crook."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way, assassin. So, what do you think? Is Boomer a good enough name for our puppy here?"

"I'm fine with it, but I want to know what he thinks." Sara scratched the underside of the dog's chin and she spoke to him. "Hey, we're going to call you Boomer. Do you like that name? Bark once for 'yes', twice for 'no'."

Leonard shook his head in mild amusement and was about to make a sarcastic remark about how dogs can't speak, but he stopped short when the puppy barked once, almost immediately. Sara laughed and shook the puppy's paw. "Alright, then that's your name. Welcome to the Waverider, Boomer."

"I never took you for a dog whisperer, Sara. I think I like this side of you."

"Well, it's an art form, what can I say?"

Boomer barked and switched his eyes to Sara and Leonard, his tail still wagging happily. Leonard let his hand run along the puppy's fur and he smiled. Maybe having a dog around wouldn't be so bad. For Leonard, dogs were one hundred percent more preferable than cats.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I wouldn't object to dog sitting Boomer every once in a while. If you ever want some time to yourself or your bloodlust starts acting up again, I'll take him off your hands for as long as you need."

With that, Leonard picked up the frisbee and tossed it across the room. In a second, the dog ran after the flying disc, brought it back to Leonard and gave the man a solid lick on his cheek. Sara started chuckling and she wiped the slobber off his face with a wetnap from the container that she left on the desk.

"There you go. See? Good as new. Wetnaps. Never leave home without them."

Leonard frowned at the dog then grinned before tossing the frisbee again. "I think you were right, Sara. Boomer does like me."

"I agree, but he doesn't like you as much as I do." Sara leaned over and kissed Leonard on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This story is dedicated to my dad, who actually did have a puppy named Hank when he was a kid. Dad told me about Hank and I told him that Hank a terrible name for a dog. So that part of the story was a shout-out to my dad. By the way, I did read him this story and he liked it, too!☺️


	3. Leggo My Pretzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Len hogs Sara's pretzels and she gets pissed about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crummy fic title, but I was running on empty for what to call this and I wanted to post it today. So a better name may come to me later and I'll add it then. This story is pretty much a PWP, but with no smut, sorry to disappoint you guys. I promise the next prompt will have more Captain Canary action.

 

 

Sara was a little bit addicted to pretzels...okay, well, maybe a lot addicted, but she couldn't help it. She used to eat them all the time when she was a kid and her mom would usually take them away from her, telling her that they were full of sodium and anyway, why would she want to eat such a boring snack?

They were her favorite junk food. Full of poisonous starch, they may have been, Sara loved eating them all the same. Which was why she scowled when Leonard Snart dug his hand into her pretzel bag for the millionth time. Seriously. The bag was less than half full. What was going to do, eat all of them?

After he grabbed another big handful, Sara snatched the bag away, moving it to the right side of her body and out of his reach. Moments later - how did he eat those pretzels that fast? - Leonard's hand came in search of more pretzels and touched air. He frowned and turned at her to give her a questioning glare. Sara just stared back at him, defiance etched in her features.

"You've had enough pretzels. The rest are mine."

Leonard raised an eyebrow and that signature smirk appeared on his face.

"Whatever you say, _dear_." He put emphasis on the word to tease her. Sara's eyes met his and for a moment, she wondered what it would be like to hear Leonard genuinely call her that. Damn him. He knew just how to make her sentimental.

A few minutes later she put the bag in front of him and before she walked off, whispered in his ear, "Anytime, _darling_ ~"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how domestic they get. Is it possible to fall in love with a fictional character that you tweaked for your own pleasure? Or would that be a version of narcissism? Either way, I **love** writing for these two.


	4. Sparring Buddies (or Len Likes It When Sara Kicks His Butt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title.

 

  
Leonard loved to spar with Sara in the training room. It invigorated him and kept him on his toes, especially since Sara always fought to the very best of her ability. Secretly, Leonard liked the idea of being able to fight her without being concerned that she might get hurt.

Because of her remarkable skill, Leonard had to really stay on his a game whenever they fought. Sara Lance may have been small, but she was deadly. Leonard knew right away after that fight in the bar in 1975 that he should not let her size fool him.

Although they were just sparring, he had no doubt that Sara could seriously harm him. She had told him that sparring helped with her bloodlust and as a result, it wasn't as strong when she trained, so he offered to join her every once in a while. Sara agreed and Leonard never regretted his decision once they began to spar with each other.

Sara was an amazing fighter, a fact chalked up to her previous association with the league of assassins. She could move like no one he had ever seen before. It impressed him immensely, especially when she managed to knock him down during their fights.

Leonard pivoted and kicked at Sara's stomach. He actually got the hit in - to his surprise - before Sara could block it and she fell back on the mat. Sara used her hands and her momentum to push herself to her feet. Without hesitating, she crouched low and twisted to his side as he threw a punch her way. Sara kicked the back of Leonard's knee, causing him to stumble forward, but he didn't fall. He recovered quickly, backing up several steps to calculate his next move.

Sara was quicker than he when it came to deducing her next point of attack. The blonde charged forward and jumped on him, her legs latching around his shoulders and she used the power of her landing to swing and flip him onto his back.

Sara straddled him with a triumphant grin on her face - this happened quite frequently, not that Leonard would complain about it. They both panted heavily, taking a moment or two to catch their breath. Leonard forced his arms to stay by his sides, holding back from gripping her waist. Instead, he would smirk and say, "Two out of three?"

Every time, those brilliant blue eyes of hers would sparkle as she'd return with a saucy grin and reply, "Bring it on, Cold~"

Oh, yeah. He'd spar with her _any_ time she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did a good job describing the fight moves between Leonard and Sara this time around. Although, I was watching Antman while I edited this, so that helped.


	5. Your Lips Taste Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Best friends Sara and Len are walking down the street when they see Sara's ex, Oliver and his girlfriend, Felicity, walking their way. Len uses a spur of the moment decision to help Sara avoid a conversation with the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read that title~!

 

Sara held on to Leonard's arm as they walked down the street. They had just eaten a fantastic dinner at Pallermo's, Sara's favourite restaurant, in honor of her birthday. At the moment, Sara was feeling content and happily stuffed. 

"I know I've said it a million times in the restaurant, but thank you so much for buying me dinner and my sweater, Len. You're _the_ best friend ever."

Leonard smiled and rubbed Sara's hand with his. She was shivering slightly, due to the transition of leaving the relatively warm restaurant for the cold weather outside. Little snowflakes fell from the sky as the two best friends walked down the street. 

"Anytime, Sara. It was a pleasure to buy you dinner, but the best part about the whole night was your reaction when you saw what I bought you. I swear, half of the people in Pallermo's stopped and stared at you." He started laughing as he remembered how Sara jumped up and down and squealed once she unwrapped the gift that Leonard had given her. Several people did look their way, but Leonard ignored them. The happy tears that ran down Sara's face as she held the sweater in her hands was all the thanks he needed.

Sara blushed and dug her face into Leonard's shoulder. That was an embarrassing display of emotion over a sweater, but Sara had been obsessed with the thing ever since she and Len saw it in a top designer store on their vacation to New York last summer. The sweater design was pretty simple. It was black and had a white canary flying in the sky with a yellow ribbon in its mouth. Sara thought it was the most beautiful sweater she had ever seen, but it cost a thousand dollars and she didn't have the money then.

"Shh, let's pretend I didn't act that crazy in public. It was humiliating enough when the hostess gave me that big handkerchief. I still can't believe that you remembered I wanted it. Usually, you tend to forget my obsession with clothes." She opened her mouth and caught a few snowflakes with her tongue.

Leonard watched her with an amused grin and he slipped his other hand in his coat pocket. It really was cold out here. "Well, you're right. I do...but in this case, I decided to listen. You also didn't help by talking about that sweater non-stop, and cursing the person who would purchase it. It was enough to drive a guy insane. I _had_ to buy it for you so you'd stop freaking out over it."

"Well, I take it back, Leonard Snart. You are a terrible best friend. To think I actually believed you bought this sweater because you _wanted_ to~" The light tone in Sara's voice let him know that she was obviously teasing him.

Leonard was about to reply with a sarcastic remark, but he didn't when he heard Sara gasp and stop walking. He looked down at her, frowning at the expression on her face. Tears had begun to form in her blue eyes and her stare was hard and angry. Leonard turned his head to see what was bothering her so much.

Oliver Queen, resident Star City playboy and Sara's ex-boyfriend was walking in their direction, with his girlfriend, Felicity, on his arm. Leonard felt his fists tighten and he scowled in disgust. He hated Oliver Queen's guts because the man cheated on Sara multiple times with the blonde woman he was walking with. Thank goodness he finally had the balls to formally break up with her four months ago. For Sara, though, the wounds were still deep. She wasn't the kind of woman who took betrayal easily.

Leonard didn't hold anything against Felicity Smoak, of course. She was kind of brainless twat anyway, but to Leonard, the idea that Oliver would ruin his relationship Sara Lance, who was one of the most intelligent and amazing women Leonard had ever known pissed him off royally. Simply put, Oliver Queen was a dumbass and an idiot, and seeing Sara so hurt just by seeing the guy come towards her was enough to make Leonard want to beat the shit out of him.

"I can't talk to him, Len. I can't!" Sara twisted around and hid her face on Leonard's back, her voice strangled as she began to whimper softly. 

Leonard knew that Felicity was a bit of a bubble head and she tended to blab about goodness knows what for several minutes. She was always friendly to everyone and kind of annoying, to be honest. And Leonard knew that it would be torture for Sara to have a conversation with her ex and his new girlfriend.

It was difficult seeing Sara so stricken and terrified by the two people who had hurt her the most in her entire life. It was too late to turn around and go in the opposite direction. Oliver and Felicity had seen them and were walking towards them intentionally.

Leonard didn't stop to think. He just acted. He pulled Sara around to face him again, wiped away those tears from her beautiful cheeks and pressed his lips against hers. Sara gasped lightly at the motion, not expecting him to do that, but she didn't pull back. On the contrary, she moaned and put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

 _'Damn,'_ Leonard thought to himself as Sara responded to the kiss. He figured that she would push him away or yell at him for kissing her. He was over the moon that she actually was letting him do it. Sara moaned again and nipped at Leonard's bottom lip, a small sigh emanating from her mouth.

It seemed like time had slowed down for the two of them as their lips touched. Leonard rested his hands on Sara's waist briefly and later ran up and down the sides of her body. This was too much. The friction between them was staggering and Sara gasped when Leonard dared to slip his tongue inside her mouth. 

Not to be outdone, Sara's tongue met his and they battled for dominance, neither relenting for any reason. Sara's toes curled in her high heels and her legs began to shake with the power of her desire. Who knew he could kiss like that? 

An awkward cough interrupted their reverie and the magic was gone. Leonard slowly and tantalizingly pulled away from Sara, his hands removed themselves from her sides, but Leonard kept one hand on the small of her back. That way, it would seem as if he were claiming her as taken.

Oliver and Felicity both waved at them and before Felicity could open her mouth, Leonard gave them a confident grin. "Oh, hey guys. Nice seeing you."

Felicity pursed her lips and looked at Oliver, unsure of what to say. Oliver got the hint and tried to speak, but his words came out in stutters. "Uh-you both are...a-are you-?"

Leonard cut Oliver off, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing whether he and Sara were in a relationship or not. He would just have to wonder about it without ever knowing the truth.

He kept his tone light and pleasant, so as not to make the other couple believe how much he detested them. "Well, it's cold out here. Sara and I are gonna get out of this weather. Catch you later."

 Then they headed off, ignoring the two as they crossed the street and took refuge in Leonard's car. Once inside, Leonard turned the air conditioning in and they sat in silence for a few moments. 

Sara had a blank expression in her face which she had been wearing ever since they stopped kissing outside. She blinked several times and looked at Leonard, a curious tilt of her eyebrow present on her features.

 "I...had no idea you could kiss like that."

"Well, I hope it was okay. I know it was a spur of the moment thing, but I figured if we kissed, it would surprise Oliver and Felicity, then we could casually make our escape."

Sara's gloved hand reached up and touched her lips. Leonard Snart was such an amazing kisser that, God help her, she didn't care that they were best friends. If they hadn't been standing in the street, she would have let him do more than just kiss her. He could have ripped her clothes off and she would have been one hundred percent okay with it. She felt that kiss all the way down to her bones. It was electrifying. She had never felt so aroused by a kiss before in her life, not even when Ollie kissed her in the past. 

 Leonard Snart was a better kisser than Oliver Queen. Simply astounding.

"It...was more than okay. I liked it a lot, Len. More than a best friend should feel..."

Leonard's eyes widened and he stared at the willowy blonde next to him. Was she saying that she liked the kiss? Or that she liked him? His heart started hammering in his chest and he keat quiet, watching to see what her next move would be.

Sara stared back at him too, her bosom heaving. She crawled over to the driver's seat and sat on his lap. Their eyes met and Sara slid one hand behind Leonard's neck and the other on his thigh. "I need to know something..." She told him breathlessly. He wasn't going to stop her, whatever she wanted to do, so he just kept his hands on her waist, kneading the flesh over her skin.

Sara leaned in and kissed Leonard again, this time more slowly and delicately, letting her hands run over his short cropped hair. Sara gave his lips a light lick before she pulled back, her hands coming to rest on his shirtfront. Neither said a word. They merely stared at each other, breaths panting, eyes clouded with desire. 

She was the first one to say something, which was good for Leonard because he wasn't trusting his voice at the moment.

"Wow. So I was right..."

Leonard had to know what she was talking about so he spoke, "Right about what?"

Sara smiled, running her finger along the seam of his full lips, voice husky as she said, "Your lips taste great."

Leonard chuckled and gave Sara a soft kiss on her forehead. This woman would be the death of him. Their relationship had taken leaps and bounds in less than an hour. And, judging by the adoring gaze in Sara's eyes, Leonard knew things between them would be very different now.

He gave her knuckles a soft kiss and smoothed the skin the way a lover would. "Let's get you back to your apartment."

Her hand squeezed his affectionately as she replied, "Okay."

 

Sara held his hand the entire drive home.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, is it hot in here or is it just me? I hope you guys liked this one - although, I'm pretty sure that you have after reading it! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!❤️


	6. When You Dance, Baby, It's Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len muses on his feelings for Sara as he watches her dance.

  
Leonard never danced with Sara because he knew, from the moment he saw her move her body, he was a goner. If he had even attempted to dance with her, they would have likely been thrown out of the bar for indecency.

Instead, he watched her silently, making a note of the woman's movements. The sultry blonde assassin was simply that tempting. Any time he'd see her dance, Leonard's eyes would be involuntarily drawn to her hips. As Sara danced, she swiveled around in an undetermined pattern, hips undulating from right to left of their own volition. She always let her the music move her body where it wanted. It was fluidic and vibrant, like nothing he'd ever seen before. When she danced, she was completely into her element, channeling the dance goddess within. It was enchanting to look at, and also, downright arousing.

Sara Lance had no idea just how much of a vixen she was to him. Leonard usually didn't let women get to him this way. For his whole life, he had been an unmovable mountain, never giving an inch. It was extremely adverse to his nature to be so consumed with a desire for another person. He was first and foremost cold towards everyone, but he couldn't deny the powerful attraction that he felt with Sara. It was intense and he was certain that she felt the same.

Still, they hardly knew each other and had barely been teammates long enough for Leonard to get close to her. He wanted to see what laid behind the curtain of the White Canary. He wanted to get a glimpse of her soul and see what she was like sans barriers. They may have only just begun this torrid journey to become legends, but something told Leonard that he and Sara were more alike than either of them thought. It was a little embarrassing that he was so entranced by the assassin, but not much. Leonard felt that Sara Lance was the true equal that he'd been missing in his life.

Even when he would lie awake at night, Leonard could still see the curves of Sara's body and the sleekness of her skin. Her eyes haunted him and tortured his every waking moment. When she asked him to dance in that bar that day in 1975, he told her that he would watch, and he did. Indeed, Leonard was quite certain that he'd _never_ take his eyes off of her again.


	7. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard catches Sara dancing and singing to her guilty pleasure song...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just came to me all of a sudden. It'll be short, though, because it's two am for me here and my eyes are getting heavy. Enjoy~!

 

Leonard was walking down the hall of the Waverider when he heard a sound coming from Sara Lance's room. It sounded like she was singing.

 

Curious, he went over to her door but stayed to the side so it wouldn't open and he would reveal himself. He strained to hear the words coming from Sara's mouth.

 

_I saw my problems and I'll see the light_

_We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right_

_There ain't no danger we can go too far_

_We start believin' now that we can be who we are_

_Grease is the word  
_

 

His eyes widened and a chuckle came from his lips.

 

She was singing 'Grease'. This was just too good.

 

Leonard must have been insane because he stepped in front of the door, letting it slide open and he walked right in, smirk at the ready. He had seen Sara dance before, so it was no surprise to him that she was moving to the rhythm of the music playing on her boombox.

 

A boombox. Where the hell did she get that? Probably asked Gideon to make it. There wasn't much the Waveship AI couldn't make with that fabricator. Leonard couldn't recall the last time he'd seen a real, honest-to-God boombox, yet there it was. A three speaker, six cd changer.

 

Sara shook her hips and swung to the left as she spoke the next lines of the song.

 

_They think our love is just a growin' pain_

_Why don't they understand? It's just a cryin' shame_

_Their lips are lyin', only real is real_

_We stop the fight right now, we got to be what we feel_

_Grease is the word_

 

Amused, Leonard sat on her bed and just watched her dance all over the room with her eyes closed. She must have memorized where everything was in her room since she never bumped into the walls or tripped over the rug she'd recently bought.

 

After watching Sara dance, he found that he couldn't hold in his words any longer. "I never took you for a lover of the BeeGees, Franki Vallie or Grease, either."

 

Sara stopped dancing and turned to look at Leonard, with her hands on her hips. She had been so in tune with the music that she failed to notice his entrance. She shut off the boombox and scowled at him.

 

"I hate the movie, but the song is one of my favorites. I consider it to be one of my guilty pleasures. Have you ever heard of knocking on a door before entering? Do I have to put a sign up that says 'Leonard, if you come in without asking, I will beat you slowly and mercilessly'?"

 

Leonard laughed and stood up, walking over to her. "Ah, come on, Lance. You know you like it when I walk in uninvited. It excites you."

 

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Typical Captain Cold one liners. She was used to them by now, but he still got on her nerves, whether he was handsome or not. "Trust me. There is no way you could even _warm_ me up."

 

"I beg to differ," he replied and placed his hands on her hips, sliding them down to grasp her backside. Sara gasped in surprise and her arms automatically went around his neck. Doing so caused their bodies to brush against each other and they both moaned at the action.

 

Sara's cheeks were flushed and her breath came out haltingly. As he suspected, it didn't take long for her to get aroused. Leonard couldn't help but smile that he was the one who brought about such a reaction from the White Canary.

 

"Like I said...I excite you." His cool, minty breath caused Sara to shiver and she raised a defiant eyebrow, trying to gain some kind of control on her raging hormones.

 

"Oh? And if you did, what would you do about it?"

 

"What am I going to do about it? Well..."

 

That damn sexy smirk of his was going to kill her, she was convinced of that. Leonard ran a finger along Sara's lips, feeling the plumpness of her skin. He could tell that she was fighting the impulse to lick her lips. He pulled her body even closer to him and squeezed her backside unashamedly. Then he tugged the scoop of her shirt down little by little, placing hot, wet kisses on the skin he found there. His hands touched the rise of her breasts and massaged her gently. Sara moaned much louder this time and Leonard was certain that she was sufficiently turned on.

 

With a kiss to her collarbone, he finally pulled back from her and whispered, "On second thought...maybe later. 'Til next time, Sara," and he strolled out of the room.

 

Sara gasped at the abrupt end of his seductive ministrations and she yelled, "Leonard Snart, you asshole!"

 

There was a loud crashing sound right after her bedroom door closed. Thank goodness he left when he did, or else, he would have been severely injured by that lovely new boombox of hers.

 

Leonard walked off, cocky grin present on his face as he started whistling the tune to 'Grease'. Sara may have needed some time to cool off, but he always made good on his promises. He would come back later to continue what he started, as he said, and when he did, he wouldn't leave until they both were **very**  satisfied.


	8. A Little Bubbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len walks in the bathroom while Sara is in the tub.

 

 

Sara couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned all night for hours, but sleep was elusive to her.

She'd walked the halls of the Waverider, drank warm milk, hit the training room for a half hour, but she got nada.

 _'Maybe I should try to take a bath instead...'_ she thought to herself. Baths did always do wonders for her when she was a little girl. Sara could remember how she would fall asleep in the bath as a girl as her mother bathed her.

She grabbed her bottle of soap, an extra change of clothes and went to the bathroom. Everyone else was asleep, so she left the door unlocked, which was not the wisest idea because after being in the tub for merely ten minutes or so, the door opened.

Sara's eyes widened and she swore, sliding herself deeper under the water. There enough suds to cover her body and the surface of the water, but when you're paranoid, logic doesn't really register.

"Whoever is out there had better be Kendra, or your ass is getting kicked," Sara growled out, sincerely wishing that she had one of her knives handy.

The bathroom door closed, then, after a few seconds, Sara heard footsteps coming towards the bathtub. She curled her fingers up, ready to swing her fist into the face of the mystery person who probably thought they were being cute.

A voice spoke behind the curtain. "Damn, is there a time when you actually don't want to kick someone's ass?"

Her eyes rolled automatically once she heard that drawl.

Leonard.

It figured.

Sara cleared her throat and responded, "Just hurry up and do your business so I can enjoy my bath in peace."

"Or...you could ask me to join you."

"Leonard Snart, I swear, if you try to come in this bathtub with me, I will emasculate you."

He chuckled and Sara sighed as she heard the sound of him relieving himself. She kept hoping that he would just finish and leave without teasing her anymore, because she was restless and irritated. Whenever Sara felt like that, she would be more susceptible to persuasion. And when it came to Leonard, Sara wasn't sure she could trust herself.

Once the toilet flushed, Leonard washed his hands and Sara could have sworn that he was taking a long time on purpose. She closed her eyes and silently wished that he would leave quickly.

After Leonard shut off the water, the door opened and closed.

"Well, what do you know. He actually left with no wisecracks."

The door opened again and Sara's eyes squinted suspiciously. Before she could speak, Leonard spoke first. "Just so you know, you have some first class legs, Sara." Then he shut the door again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit that this is not my strongest chapter. I'm running dry about what kind of prompts to use. If any if you guys have suggestions, please send them my way!


	9. Grieta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack fic. Drunk Sara teases Len about how cute he was as a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done a crack fic before so this just looks like trash. I had to wrestle myself not to make it sound legit. By the way, the title is 'crazy' in Spanish.

 

Sara had been hitting the bottle pretty strong before she got back to the Waverider. She sneaked up behind Leonard and whispered in his ear, "Leonard Snart, I had no idea you were such a cute baby~"

 

His ears perked and he swiveled to face Sara, a scowl on his lips. She must have hit a nerve. Good. There was no way she could have held Leonard as a baby and not coo at how adorable he was.

 

Even Kendra had told Mick that baby Snart was one of the cutest babies she'd ever seen. Mick had a good, long laugh at that and he put his hand on Kendra's shoulder, pulling her close and whispering something in her ear.

 

It was strange, seeing Mick touch Kendra like that. Ever since Sara, Ray and Kendra had been rescued by Rip and the rest of the gang from the fifties, the relationship between Ray and Kendra seemed to have cooled. They hardly spent any time together at all anymore and it looked as if Kendra and Mick could end up becoming an item.

 

Now that was weird. Kendra and Mick weren't the most likely of couples but they did make a lot more sense than Kendra and Ray. 

 

Guess it was best never to underestimate fire and birds...

 

Sara snapped to attention when Leonard responded to her. "Lance...we are not talking about what I looked like as a baby. That's an off limits conversation."

 

Sara sat in his lap and squeezed his cheeks. "Wait! We have had sex a billion times but we can't talk about how you looked as a baby?! Boo, you suck, Leeen...Lemme see if there's still some baby fat. Oh, my God! There is! Leonard Snart has baby fat! How adorable is that?!"

 

Len grimaced as Sara shouted and laughed like a madwoman. He'd never seen her so drunk before. It was a little unsettling.

 

Sara, however, thought it was hilarious that her boyfriend had baby fat. She chuckled until Len dumped her on the ground and stalked off to his room.

 

Sara gasped and whined, rubbing her backside. That was totally uncalled for. She only teased him for goodness' sake! "Len, can't you take a joke?! Dammit, that hurt! I can't feel my butt! Leeeeny~ Baby, come back!"

 

She stood up and ran after him, tackling him to the ground near the entrance of his room. He grunted in surprise and Sara kept laughing like a hyena.

"Sara, what the hell?!"

  
"Got youuuu!" She squealed, then her head slumped on his chest.

 

"Sara?" Leonard lifted her head and sighed once he realized that she was out cold. Cursing loudly, he picked her up and laid her on his bed. He gently removed her boots, jacket and pants, then pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

 

"Crazy woman," he whispered in her ear.

 

Sara opened her eyes and kissed his nose. She spoke like a person would to a baby. "But I'm your woman~"

 

"Not if you keep talking like that."

 

"Shut up and respect me."

 

"Weirdo."

 

"Guido."

 

Finally, they fell asleep.

 


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent. Sara wakes up to an empty bed. She calls Len and, to her surprise, he is partaking of a heist. Even though he promised he would never do such a thing again. Light domestic fluff.

 

  
After washing her hands, Sara exited the bathroom and slid back under the warm comforter. Being twelve weeks pregnant was no fun. Her bladder was like a geyser, ready to set off at any moment and she already was showing a strange preference for food she hates, like fried pickles and sprinkled donuts. The pee issue was the worst, though. Thank goodness she woke up when she did or she might have actually urinated in the bed. Leonard would never let her live that down if she had.

 

"Speaking of Leonard...where is he?" She asked aloud to herself. When she got up to use the restroom, she hadn't been paying attention to the other side of the bed. Her main objective was to pee, but now she realized that her husband was absent from his side of the bed.

 

Sara rested her hand on her belly and waited. The time on the wall clock across the bed said two-thirty am. Maybe he had just gone to get a glass of water and would be back shortly. She decided to stay up and look for his return. Five minutes passed.

 

Then twenty.

 

After a good thirty minutes and change went by, Sara reached over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp. She picked up the cell phone that rested on the hard, wood surface and she hit redial, which was the number to Leonard's own cell phone.

 

He had some explaining to do.

 

It took eight rings before he answered and when he did, it was hard for her to hear him. The sounds coming from the cell phone were muffled and distant with huffing and panting, as if he was running. Sara's spine straightened and she spoke. "...Leonard? What's going on? Are you out jogging or something?"

 

The huffing and heavy breathing continued as Leonard replied, "Well, I _suppose_ you could say that. What I'm doing could be considered a form of exercise."

 

The sounds in the background had her straining to hear him clearly. "Why would you be exercising at two-thirty in the morning while your pregnant wife is at home all by herself?" She didn't say this because she was scared of being alone. Certainly not. She was just pissed that Len wasn't laying next her so she could cuddle up to him. 

 

A chuckling sound came through the speaker. "Come on, Sara. Don't give me that. We both know that, pregnant or not, you can handle yourself. You're the scariest pregnant woman I know."

 

Against her wishes, a half grin spread across Sara's features and she ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, you can stop with the flattery. You still haven't told me why you're out-"

 

Before she could finish her sentence, the familiar sound of bullets going off reached her ears. Immediately, Sara sat up, her previous pleasant, relaxing mood gone and replaced by anger and suspicion.

 

"Leonard...is someone shooting at you?"

 

"Depends on your definition of 'shooting'." Now he was trying to change the subject.

 

Her hands gripped the cell phone and she hissed into the speaker box. "Leonard Snart, you had better not be doing what I think you're doing."

 

"You might want just want to tell me. I'm not a mind reader, Sara."

 

Of course he would serve up witty barbs instead of actually answering her question with a modicum of seriousness. Sometimes Sara wondered how she made it through the day not pissed at him. Before she could respond with a scathing reply, another voice came through the phone.

 

"We gotta get out of here! Should have cased the place a little longer! Who knew you'd get lazy in your old age, Snart!"

 

Oh, no. Sara knew that voice. It belonged to Mick, and if he was talking about casing a building, it meant that he was in the process of stealing or leaving behind some kind of valuable item.

 

A car door slammed and another, followed by the sound of an engine starting, tires wheeling. Sara gripped the cell phone in her hand, a very incensed expression on her face. "Leonard, I can't believe that you're stealing again! We talked about this! You said you were going to stop! You have a great job as a security consultant. I run a dojo. Why the hell would you need to go back to doing heists?!"

 

"Look, honey, I wouldn't have done this if Mick hadn't asked, but he said he needed my help with this one last gig. Shit!"

 

Sounds of gunshots and the familiar pulse of Leonard's cold gun going off danced around in her ears. Wincing, she held the phone away and waited for a few moments. After a couple of minutes, Len spoke. "Sorry. I had to ice the guy's tires so he couldn't follow us...Sara, are you still there?"

 

Her patience was up. She had to pee **again** and she was mad as hell at Leonard for breaking his promise to quit stealing. "We will talk when you get home," she gritted out. Then she hung up on him.

 

  
He was **so** going to get it when he got back.

 

Unfortunately, Sara wasn't able to stay awake long enough to see her husband arrive. When Leonard got back, he immediately went into the bedroom, intent on calming her down with one of his back massages. (She was always a sucker for his massages. "Leonard Snart, your hands are like magic!" She would tell him, although, she would kill him if he ever told anyone she said that.)

 

  
Leonard took off his signature parka and boots, putting them up in the closet. He made a quick change of his clothes and and got in the bed with her, pulling her sleeping body against his own.

 

  
He gently caressed the bump on her stomach, a small smile on his face. Even though he was still feeling a little apprehensive about being a father, he knew that, with Sara by his side, they would be the best parents this little baby ever had.

 

He recalled how angry she sounded to him on the phone earlier. Leonard was not afraid of his wife, of course, but he hated the idea that he may have disappointed her by helping Mick with this job. _'Well, at least she's asleep,'_ he thought to himself.

 

  
Suddenly, Sara half-turned and squinted at him. "Don't think that cuddling with me gets you off the hook, Len. I'm still annoyed with you."

 

  
Leonard grinned and pressed his lips to Sara's cheek. "Oh, I'm sure that I'll live," he replied with a little bit of that classic snark in his voice.

 

  
"Smart aleck." Sara tried to sound mad at Len, but she couldn't succeed at it. She didn't care what the reason he needed to help Mick with this job was. She was just glad that Len was home and in her arms, where he belonged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like pregnant Sara and sentimental Len. I need to write more of these. :D


	11. What Makes The Heart Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Len break up.  
> (This is definitely **the** saddest fic I have ever written.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, I would just like to apologize in advance for the depressing nature of this drabble. I had a rush of overwhelming depression when I was writing it and needed an outlet to channel my dark feelings somewhere, hence this story. So beware for intense angst in this chapter.

 

 

Sara was pacing back and forth in her room, trying to calm herself down, but after the stunt Leonard pulled today, she wasn't sure that she'd ever cool off. Earlier today, Rip had tasked Sara and Leonard with a mission to steal a valuable piece of jewelry from one of Savage's many expensive homes in the 1800s. It was a very valuable and old piece of jewelry that Savage planned to auction away in three days' time and would use the proceeds to purchase several deadly nuclear warheads.

  
Rip requested that Sara and Len steal the priceless item since they were already accustomed to working together in the past. It was a very delicate job which could be accomplished with two people, and Rip knew that Sara and Lenard were the perfect pair for the job, but Leonard went behind Sara's back and asked Rip to keep her on the Waverider, taking Mick with him instead.

  
Sara was beyond pissed when she find out what Len had done and when she tried to confront him, he had Gideon lock Sara in her room and instructed the AI only to open it when he came back after the mission.

  
Everyone in the team was already antsy due to Leonard and Sara's disputes. They'd been having more fights - both physical and verbal - in the last few weeks than they had the entire time they'd been a part of Rip's crew. It was scary and worrisome because for several months, the two had functioned as a unit, always looking out for each other as partners did. To see them at odds after such a closeness developed between them was disheartening and really brought down the moral of the team.

  
For the past couple of weeks, every time Sara tried to talk to Len about his past, he would shut down. It was almost as if he didn't care about sharing himself with her anymore. The Leonard Snart she knew was fading before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it.

Being locked in her room gave Sara much contemplation of the many different ways she could kill Leonard - oh, yes, she was **that** pissed - but she knew better than to go through with it. She'd changed from her old assassin ways and was desperately trying not to be a killer, but the bloodlust inside of her made it difficult sometimes.

  
Killing Leonard wouldn't accomplish anything anyway and she knew that. What Sara wanted was to understand why the hell he had been pulling away from her. He was behaving quite unlike himself and it scared her to think that he was reverting back to his old self: the smug, cold hearted son-of-a-bitch who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself and the perfect score. If that was the case, Sara would, at the least, have to kick his ass and set his head straight.

  
"Miss Lance, Mister Snart has just boarded the Waverider and is making his way to your room," said the AI, jerking Sara from her frustrated thoughts. She crossed her arms and said crisply, "Thank you, Gideon." Silently, she stood a few feet away from her door so her face would be the first thing Leonard's eyes rested on when he walked into the room.

  
The footsteps echoing throughout the hall were like the impending sound of doom to Sara's ears. Her palms were sweating and she rubbed them on her pant legs. It wasn't like she was afraid of confrontations, but this situation was very different. A terrible gut feeling told Sara that she would not be pleased with the end of this conversation.

  
Sara heard Leonard from the other side of the wall tell Gideon to open the door. Sara seethed with rage again as she remembered how one of the few people on this earth that she actually trusted had ordered Gideon to lock her in her room.

  
When Leonard stepped through the threshold, Sara calmly walked over to him. He eyed her warily with his mouth set in a grim line. Obviously, what he had come to tell her was not good. As he opened his lips to say her name, Sara struck him hard across the cheek with her palm. She gave him a well-deserved glare and his eyes flashed. Before she knew what was happening, he had slammed her against the wall in retaliation, pinning her arms to the surface.

  
Leonard growled at her angrily. "What the hell was that for?!"

  
Sara struggled, trying to get herself free from him. "I would think you'd know, you asshole! You went behind my back and told Rip to him to make me stay behind! Then you had Gideon lock me in this room!"

  
"You don't even know why I did those things, Sara!" Len yelled at her.

  
"Oh?! Well, please, do me a favor and let me in the loop because you've been acting strange for weeks now! You don't talk to me anymore, Leonard! We used to tell each other **everything**! We'd sneak out of the ship, find the nearest bar, get drunk, dance a little, get thrown out and laugh about it afterwards! We used to make love to each other, now it's turned into sex! What the hell happened to you, to **us**?!"

  
Sara couldn't help the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. She was so tired of agonizing over Leonard's coldness towards her. His aloof behavior around her had seized her with pain that gripped her like an iron vise.

  
"We're supposed to be partners, Len. Lovers, friends....but now, i-it's like there's a wall that's gone up between us and it won't come down no matter how hard I try. Rip and the others have noticed it too. You used to smile more. You told me that you wanted to be a hero, but you're completely different now. This...this isn't you. This is the old Leonard Snart who I first met when Rip recruited us. This is the man who only looks out for himself and I know damn well that you got over that, so **what** changed?"

  
Looking down at the floor, Leonard let go of Sara's wrists and backed up a few inches, muttering under his breath. Sara couldn't hear the words he said so she asked him to repeat himself.

  
"I said I'm leaving the team."

  
Sara stopped breathing. Her ears had to be deceiving her. There was no way that Leonard Snart would up and quit the team. Not when they hadn't killed Savage yet. The blonde furrowed her brow and tugged at Leonard's sleeve, her anger forgotten and replaced with another emotion. Fear.

  
"Leonard....what did you say? You can't be serious...?"

  
Leonard put his hand to his head before looking into her eyes. There was such measured control there, as if he were afraid of slipping and revealing something too personal to her. It hurt to see that look.

  
"Sara...I'm going back to Central City."

  
She gasped and took a step away from him. "Wh-what? What are you talking about? Go back? Why? We haven't stopped Savage yet..."

  
Leonard closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "That doesn't matter, Sara. I'm a thief, not a legend. And no amount of wishing or hoping is going to make me a hero. I know you're mad about me keeping you behind...but I didn't want you on the mission because working alongside you for several hours wasn't going to make this any more difficult."

 

Nothing he said was making any sense. Sara's emotions were all over the place. "W-Why would you want to leave the team? Things have been strained between us but if you would just talk to me, maybe we could work something out." Her hands reached for Leonard's face but he moved away from her, putting significant distance between the two of them.

 

"Talking isn't going to help. Not with this, and not now. I already asked Rip if he could drop me off in 2016 and he agreed. Trust me, Sara. It's better this way."

 

"But Len...I don't understand. You've told me that you wanted to be a better man and I believe you can! I'd never lie to you! You can't just leave the team...and me. We need you. **I** need you!" Sara was holding her arms around her stomach, trying not to lose her composure.

 

Sara subtracted the distance between them and threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. Her fingers gripped his sides and she held on tightly. "Len...please. We can work through this. Just talk to me and tell me what's wrong. I love you..."

 

She heard him choke and he pushed her head away from his shoulder so he could see her face. His cheeks were damp and his eyes were full of such sorrow that it nearly took Sara's breath away. There was also a resolute determinedness in his gaze that scared her to death.

 

"Sara...you're too good for me. Don't you see? You're the angel in the light. I'm the devil in the dark. You want to help people, change the world for the better. You are a hero in every sense of the word...but I'm not. I revel in the shadows. I steal because that's what I'm good at. It's my gift, my calling. It's in my blood. I was a fool to think that I could change my nature so easily."

 

Sara gripped Leonard's face and held him firmly. She would not let him leave. Not like this. It wasn't right. "No, you can, Len. It's not too late. There is so much good in you. I remember when you told me not to shoot Stein all those months ago. You told me that I wasn't a killer and I believed you. You could have killed Jax when he turned into that monster, but you didn't do it. Why? Because you _**are**_ a hero! Deep down inside of you, there has always been a light. You have to be willing to keep using it."

 

"Sara...don't you understand what I've been saying? I don't _want_ to be the good guy. I tried to do it, but it just doesn't work. Being a thief is what I'm good at. Being a hero, a legend...that was never in my plans until Rip came along and told us about the future. Well, the future will be better off in the hands of someone like you."

 

Breathing had become more and more difficult for her. The feeling of dread that ran through Sara's nerves before now jolted throughout her entire body like a fever. She looked into Leonard's eyes but saw no joy. Only sadness.

 

"Please don't say that. Len, even if you don't want to be a hero, aren't I worth staying for? It's me. Your canary. We love each other, don't we? Stay for me, stay for love."

  
A stricken look came on Leonard's face and he tried to pull away from Sara. "I can't. Sara, I could never deserve you in a million years."

  
"Yes, you can. You do because I want you in my life. I can't just let you leave me." Sara grabbed Leonard's leather jacket and tugged him down to her, pressing her lips against his. It was by no means a romantic kiss. It was a kiss of desperation, a final plea to get him to stay with her.

 

Their bruised each other with a hot intensity. Sara moaned and she rubbed her body against Leonard's to cause friction. He ran his hands down her sides and caressed her gently. His fingers grasped her backside and Sara gasped as he grinded into her. She tried to direct him to the bed, but he wouldn't budge from the spot he stood.

 

Sara decided that her best bet would be to deaden his mind with physical pleasure. Maybe then, after it was over and his defences were down, she could convince him to stay. Her hands reached down to his pants and when she began to unbutton his jeans, he grabbed her wrist and pushed back. His lips left her own and he groaned, "Sara, no!"

 

At the sharpness of his voice, Sara stopped, shocked at how angry he sounded. Len rarely raised his voice. He always had kept a cool head, even under pressure. It was a part of his infamous role as Captain Cold. Unfortunately, it seemed that Len was going to take that name again.

  
Leonard gave Sara a grieved look that ravaged her soul and he silently made his way to her door. She had never seen him so haunted. Sara ran forward and stood in front of him and the door, hands placed on his chest. Her voice was muted and low and her words barely were above that of a whisper when she said, "Len...I'm begging you....don't leave me."

  
He just gave her a soft kiss on the lips. A goodbye kiss. Her stroked her wet cheeks, wiping the tears from her skin. "I'm not the one for you, Sara. I'm sorry. What we had was a dream. A _beautiful_ dream, but still a dream. Do us both a favour and...don't think of me. Put me out of your mind. Find someone else, someone who deserves you and be happy with them."

  
Sara's vision was so blurry that it was hard for her to see. She sniffled and held on to Leonard's hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She pulled it up to her lips and kissed the back of his hand tend early. "I will never forget you, Leonard. _I love you..._ "

  
The warmth of Leonard's body wrapped around her as he held her close for the last time. It felt like hours had passed before he finally pulled away. He held up her chin so they could see into each other's eyes. "And I will _always_ love you..." Then he let go of her and exited her room.

  
Sara's hands went to her hair and she moaned, tugging on the blonde strands. Somehow, she managed to move her body over to her bed and lie across it. Curling up in a fetal position, she pressed her face against the pillows and just cried. The tears came down unbidden and continued until Sara finally fell asleep due to the exhaustion.

 

As her eyelids grew heavy, Sara couldn't help but wonder what on earth would she do without Leonard? Loving and losing was not better than never knowing love because she felt incomplete, like she'd lost her true half. And now, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be the same.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that was really rough and long, but please, don't kill me! I had to write at least one sad fic! It'll be a long time before I write something else this depressing again. A happy chapter will be posted tomorrow! I promise!!! -humble bowing; gives out hugs to everyone who needs them-


	12. Pre-Coital Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's mom comes to visit her while she's making out with Len in her dorm room.

 

  
She hadn't intended for things to end up this way. All Sara wanted was a couple of good study hours with Leonard, but life never turns out the way you planned.

  
Sara and her boyfriend, Leonard, were in the same biology class and they both were trying to get in as much studying as possible for the big test they had to take Thursday.

  
Now, Sara Lance and Leonard Snart were two good students who always did their homework on time and stayed away from the wilder side of the student body at Central City College. However, that didn't mean they never got sidetracked. Like now.

  
Thankfully, Sara's annoyingly chatty roommate, Felicity, had gone home for the weekend, due to a family emergency, so Sara had the dorm room to herself. She brought Leonard over with the intent on getting in another midday studying session - they always studied biology together in the library or Len's dorm. Len's mind wasn't on studying though. He kept leaning over and kissing Sara's neck every few minutes, and it was beginning to drive her crazy.

  
For the eleventh time, Sara pushed Leonard back and scowled at him. The hot kisses he continued giving her were making her all hot and bothered. "Len, seriously. We need to study. Stop thinking with your crotch for once."

  
Leonard rested his chin on his palm and gave her a seductive smile. "Ah, come on, Sara. There's nothing wrong with mixing a little foreplay with studying."

  
"You are such a kinky creep."

  
"Thanks, babe. You're not so bad yourself."

  
Leonard then ran his forefinger down Sara's v neck tickling the skin there. He leaned forward and gave her chest a little kiss, to which Sara moaned in pleasure. He already had her amped up thanks to his constant ministrations.

  
Even though the two had only dated for six months, they were the best six months of Sara's life. She never thought it would be possible to care for someone as much as she did Leonard. For all of her high school days, Sara had been the wild child, partying day and night, having flings with countless people, but she never had been truly happy with that kind of life. It was all just a game for her, a way to have fun and to get away from the life of being a cop's daughter.

  
People expected more out of her because of who her dad was and that always grated on Sara's nerves. Laurel, her older sister was always the dutiful, responsible one in the family while Sara seemed destined to be a black sheep.

  
After Sara graduated from high school, she decided to get a summer job as a lifeguard before heading off to college. Holding a job where she actually had to look after people, old and young, gave Sara a new, healthy perspective on life and when the summer was over, she applied for classes as soon as possible, but in Central City. She needed a change of scenery, where no one knew her or her somewhat tarnished reputation as a flirty party girl in Star City. Going to Central City College was a good way for her to start from scratch. She even managed to get a job at the college bookstore, which was efficient for her since she wouldn't have to waste gas driving somewhere off campus.

  
It was at the end of her first semester when Sara met Leonard. He was looking for the latest schoolbook on industrial engineering. It took her thirty minutes to find the book because the last people who worked in the previous shift had forgotten to take the new book shipment out of the boxes. Leonard ended up having to help Sara unpack the boxes because they were under five other heavy boxes of books that she found out she had to unpack and display that day.

  
They were both pretty tired afterwards and to thank him, Sara asked Leonard out for pizza to repay him for helping her. He conceded and, after two weeks of flirting and surprised, but planned meetings at the bookstore, they became an exclusive couple.

  
Sara scooted away from her boyfriend, a chastising look on her face. "Come on, Len. Just give me one hour of studying and we can do whatever you want, okay?"

  
Leonard came closer to Sara and gave her collarbone a small kiss, letting his fingertips graze the skin under the waistband of her pants. "Well, I don't think I can cool myself off until we do a little something..." His voice was low and sultry.

  
Her cheeks were beet red and she groaned, succumbing to Leonard's seduction, grasping his shoulders. He would only keep her senses aroused until she got sick of it and jumped him, so she might as well give in.

 

It was mildly annoying to feel Leonard's lips on her neck instead of against her own. Sara moved her hands, placing them on Leonard's face and pulled him to her. Their kiss was intense and passionate and Sara thought that she might melt from the power of it. Leonard had always been an amazing kisser as she had found out when he kissed her goodnight after their first date.

  
She giggled and pulled back momentarily to pull off her v neck so she could enjoy more of Leonard's skin touching hers. He smirked when he saw the lacy black bra she was wearing. He let his fingers glide over the edges of the bra and Sara shivered in delight, hoping he wouldn't tease her for too long.

  
"When did you get this?" He asked nonchalantly as his fingers brushed against her bare skin.

  
"V-Victoria's Secret. They were having a sale..." She licked her lips and bit back a moan as Leonard looked into her blue eyes. His stare was hypnotizing and she couldn't turn away from him.

  
"Good for Viv. This looks amazing on you, but I think it would look better off." His hand reached behind her and he deftly unclasped her bra. He let his hands massage her flesh as he moved to cover her body with his. Sara's pupils were dilated and her breathing became very shallow. She threw her head back and moaned. Leonard was certainly no stranger to her body or what she liked.

  
"I love making you moan, Sara. It's so sexy." He tugged her bra off and dropped it on the carpet and leered at her naked breasts. Sara sighed in sighed contentedly, happy to be free of that confining garment. Leonard didn't hesitate to place his hands on her, rubbing her bosom gently. Sometimes women would get sore on their breasts. This wasn't the first time that Leonard's fingers worked their magic on her body. He just knew the right way to touch her.

  
"Oh, Len..." she mewled and reached forward, pulling him to her so she could plant a passionate kiss on his lips. Sara was ready for him now and she tugged on his pants in annoyance. Clothes were interfering with their progress. "Take these off, **now**." Her voice came out hoarse and demanding.

  
Leonard pulled back and smirked, unbuckling his belt as she lifted her hips to push down her shorts. Seeing her in that position made his blood boil and once the pants were off, he jumped onto her, eliciting a loud squeal from Sara.

  
"Ah! Len, you are crazy!" She gasped out before he pressed his lips to hers again. Leonard's hands traveled down to her backside and he squeezed her. Her curves were amazing and he loved to touch her whenever he could. He ran his lips all over her neck, collarbone, breasts and stomach, enjoying her soft cries of ecstasy. Before he could touch her in a more intimate place, there was a knock at the door.

  
They both froze and turned their heads to the door, shock evident on their faces. Sara dropped her head on the pillow under her head and sighed. "Dammit, I was so close..." she whispered to him, a sad expression written across her face.

  
Leonard just shook his head and affectionately rubbed her cheek. "It's okay. Maybe it's just a friend across the hall, needing a book or something. The door is locked, right?"

  
"Yeah...." Sara cleared her throat and said in a slightly uneasy voice, "Who is it?"

  
"Sara, honey. It's your mom."

  
Both Sara and Leonard's eyes grew wide and they leapt from the bed as if someone had just caught them in the act. " _Shit_!" Sara swore angrily and snatched her bra off the floor. After she got the hooks linked, she pulled up her shorts and tugged on her v neck. Leonard was hurriedly putting his clothes back on at the same time. The magic had been lost.

  
Another knock came from the door. "Sara, aren't you going to let me in?"

  
"Yeah, just...give me a second, mom. I'm getting dressed."

  
"Sweetie, I've bathed you many times when you were a baby, you know."

  
Leonard choked back a laugh and Sara smacked his arm. "Shut up!" She hissed. "Mom, that was a long time ago. I've got new developments that didn't exist when I was a baby. Just give me a few minutes, please."

  
There was an audible sigh and a slight shuffling sound from behind the door. "Alright, I'll wait. I don't know why you still like to sleep in the nude, Sara. Your sheets get more dirty that way."

  
Sara's eyes grew wide and she chanced a glance at her boyfriend. Sure enough, Leonard was holding his hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking. Sara poked him and gave him a 'don't-you-dare-tell-anyone-about-this-or-I'll-kill-you' glare before motioning to the bed. "Help me fix it up real quick," she whispered.

  
He nodded and they made up her bed in record time. Sara grabbed their textbooks and placed them on the bed, making it seem like they had only been studying when her mom knocked. "Okay, just...sit on the bed and try to act natural."

  
Leonard complied, but before Sara turned away, he grasped her hips and slid his hands over her backside. His lips covered hers for a few delicious seconds and her moans were muffled in his mouth. When they finally pulled apart, Leonard smirked at her and whispered, "Just a taste of what's to come." Then he seated himself on her bed, put a pencil behind his ear and pretended to look halfway interested in his biology book. As if they hadn't been on the verge of having sex five minutes ago.

  
He was just too cute.

 

Sara opened the door and smiled at her mother. "Hey, mom." She stepped forward and wrapped her mom in a tight hug, which her mother reciprocated warmly.

  
"Hi, sweetie. How have you been?"

  
"I've been pretty good. Me and Len are just studying for a biology test we have coming up." She motioned to Leonard on the bed. Dinah smiled and gave him a hug too. "That's wonderful. Thank you, Leonard. Sara's told me often enough how she struggles with science. I didn't know that you were good at biology."

  
Leonard looked over at Sara with an expression that Dinah couldn't read as he replied, "Well, I'm not a genius at it, but I think it's safe to say that I can get my hands into it."

  
It was a good thing that Dinah hadn't turned around, or she would have seen Sara's red face, blushing like there was no tomorrow. As Sara closed the door, she couldn't help thinking,  _I hope this is going to be a short visit._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys feel a lot better reading this fic than the last one. Fluffy make out scenes tend to drive away sadness easily! ;D


	13. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sara is going through personal drama and she just sits in her dorm hallway crying. Leonard hears her and offers her a bowl of ice cream to cheer her up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shamelessly predictable pwp because my headache was going strong through half of this fic. Don't worry. The next story won't be so schmaltzy and fluffy. I will be updating _Do Me A Favor and Stay Alive_ and _Night Shift_ soon, so check back for that.

 

Sara had no idea how long she'd been sitting in her dorm hallway, and she didn't care either. She'd just found out that her parents were getting divorced and on top of that, she failed her biology test earlier today.

 

Perhaps crying in a public area was a bit overdoing it, but Sara prided herself on getting good grades, so did her parents, but now look what had happened. She would never get to show both her parents her grades in school and see the proud, happy looks on their faces as they congratulated her. Sara was a hardworking student and she really hated making bad grades. Chalk it up to being a perfectionist.

 

Just as she was thinking that she'd better go inside her apartment and get some tissue before her nose started running all over her clothes - she _really_ hated snot - the door across from her opened and her dorm neighbor, Leonard Snart, stepped out.

 

Sara looked up at him, eyes so blurry she could hardly see. He was staring at her. Creepy. Leonard Snart was an engineering major wits had a gruff, brooding attitude. He had to work for everything he got in his life. 

 

Sara was the preppy, studious type. She was a working on her law degree and her parents had spoiled her rotten as she'd grown up. Needless to say, she and Leonard didn't get along too well. They were polar opposites in every way.

 

It was awkward, Leonard staring down at her with, what Sara presumed to be disapproving glare. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to do her best to ignore him. After several minutes, he finally spoke up.

 

"Lance, what the hell are you doing? All of that crying is impeding my ability to watch Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?"

 

 "...What?"

 

He repeated himself with a bit of a growl to his voice. "I can't concentrate on watching Who Wants To Be A Millionaire when you're sitting out here crying like some crazy basket case."

 

Sara gritted her teeth and slowly stood up to face him. How dare he say such things to her?! She was going through serious emotional stress and she needed to be comforted, not scolded. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now, Snart." She hissed out his last name like it was a something filthy.

 

"My parents have just told me they are getting a divorce, and if that isn't bad enough, I got a C on my last biology test, so excuse me for being worried about my home life and my education. I don't think that showing emotion is a bad thing. I'd rather express my feelings too much than be an emotional zombie like you!"

 

All of Sara's bottled up feelings spilled out like a gushing fountain and once she finished yelling at Leonard, she closed her mouth, surprised that she said such things to him.

 

Leonard observed Sara closely. Sara didn't like the level of scrutiny in his gaze. It was almost as if she were completely naked in his eyes and he was probing every inch of her. She uncomfortably darted her eyes away.

 

Finally, Leonard stopped watching her and smirked. "Ice cream."

 

Her eyes met his and she furrowed her brow in confusion. "...What?"

 

"You need ice cream. There's nothing like eating away your frustrations with a bowl of cold and ridiculously sweet milk fat. Come on." He moved back into his apartment and widened the door, inviting her to enter.

 

Wouldn't that be like walking into a lion's den? At first, Sara's mouth opened and she was about to refuse, but then she thought for a moment. There was nothing untoward in his manner. If he really was offering her free ice cream, shouldn't she say yes?

 

Leonard cleared his throat and gave Sara a questioning look. "You coming?"

 

"Yeah." Sara walked inside Leonard's apartment and closed the door. He led her to the kitchen and she sat on one of the stools, watching him take two bowls from the cupboard, a couple of spoons from the silverware drawer and a carton of ice cream out of the freezer.

 

"So...your parents are getting divorced. That sucks. I'm sorry to hear that."

 

"Yeah. I'm not speaking to either of them at the moment. I'm pretty pissed off at them right now."

 

Leonard filled a bowl with ice cream, slid it to her and handed her a spoon. "Believe me. I wish I could feel that way towards my own parents."

 

Sara began to eat her ice cream and asked, "Why?" in between mouthfuls.

 

"Because at least you'll eventually get over being mad at them and talk to them again. My old man was an abusive son of a bitch that my mother never had the guts to leave him...well, not legally anyway. She took off one day when I was fifteen and my little sister, Lisa, was five. Didn't call, didn't write. Just left us in the hands of that bastard. Never saw her again."

 

Leonard's voice had gotten low and his eyes grew dark. He looked like he was reliving that moment in his mind. Hearing this from him made Sara feel so foolish. Leonard had a past full of scars that, from the bitter tone of his voice, obviously hadn't healed after all of these years. Sara, on the other hand, still had both parents and would be able to continue having a healthy relationship with both of them.

 

Sara was rather dumb-founded that he was confiding in her. "Wh-why tell me this, Leonard? I mean, you _hate_ me."

 

Those blue eyes looked right back into Sara's and she felt so hot under his gaze, but held steady.

 

"Nah, I don't hate you, Lance. Just your ridiculously peppy attitude. That, and...I happen to think that we're kindred spirits." There was a twinkle in his eyes as he said this and Sara's lips quirked. He meant that to be a compliment, she was certain. The problem was he still had that strained look on his face when he said it.

 

Sara had no idea why, but she wanted him to smile again, so she leaned forward and let her lips brush against his own. She could tell that he was surprised by the way his lips twitched, then ceased moving. After a few seconds, Sara pulled back, but Leonard grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him, kissing her harder than before.

 

Sara twisted her hands in Leonard's shirt and moaned softly. When they finally came up for air, they both smiled. Sara licked her lips and looked up at Len from underneath her eyelashes. He just cleared his throat and chuckled lightly.

 

"Well...uh, I didn't expect that," he said with a wry grin.

 

"Me neither, but I liked it..."

 

"Good, because I've been wanting to kiss those lips of yours for months, Sara."

 

Taken aback by this, Sara coughed. "You have?"

 

That classic drawl slid into his voice like a seductive timbre. Sara felt her heartbeat proud furiously as he spoke. "Yes. And I have to say, I wouldn't mind doing more of that with you...if you aren't opposed to it."

 

Without hesitating, Sara covered his hand with hers and stroked his palm gently. She would have been lying if she said that she wasn't interested in getting to know Leonard better. He was an annoying pain in her butt, sure, but an attractive pain with lips that could cause a nun to sin.

 

_Why not? Take the plunge._

 

There was a flicker of heat in Leonard's eyes as he looked at her. He was barely containing his desire to kiss her again. Sara cocked her head to the side ever so slightly and said, "Leonard, I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship."

 

"Hell, yes," he growled as he slanted his lips over hers and smoothed his hands along the sides of her hips. Sara cooed and slid her arms around Leonard's neck, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

 

 

_I could definitely get used to this kind of relationship._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta make less horny Captain Canary fics.


	14. Home Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sara is in the kitchen when the baby starts kicking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to revisit pregnant Sara, if only for a spell, so here we are! More domestic fluff! :D

 

  
A handful of minutes after Sara put the baked ziti in the oven, she felt a little kick in her belly. For a moment, she wasn't sure what the sensation was. Whenever she cooked, she tuned everything else out and concentrated on the food she was making. The kick, however, got her attention the very first time.

 

She felt it again and again and each moment that it happened, Sara's smile grew wider. "Len! Len, come here!" She was doing her best not to squeal and jump around in delight.

 

Finally, Alexa was kicking. At first, Sara was a bit nervous about having her baby kick her inside her stomach. Chalk it up to paranoia, but...it wasn't a bad thing. Feeling her baby kick made Sara feel like the child was communicating with her the only way she could, like she was saying, "I'm here, Mommy. Can you feel me?"

 

Before she even realised it, there were tears running down Sara's cheeks. Being pregnant, she had her ups and downs with an emotional roller coaster. Len witnessed enough of her fits of rage and her random bursts of sadness to be a little wary around her. There were certain smells that made her feel nauseous, foods that she normally hated which she currently despised. Needless to say, pregnancy was a unique kind of journey.

 

Len ran into the room, took one look at her tear-stained face and brushed her cheek. "What is it? What's wrong?" The concern in his voice was touching.

 

"Nothing's wrong. The baby...she's kicking and I want you to feel." Sara took Len's hand and pressed it against her belly.

 

A wave of relief swept over Len's features and his eyes filled with wonder. He held his hand to Sara's stomach, with hers over his. It wasn't even a minute later before the baby kicked again.

 

"Alexa is kicking. Isn't that beautiful?" Sara smiled through her tears.

 

Her smile became infectious to Len and he found his lips widening as well. He bent down to the ground and held his ear to Sara's stomach, grinning like a kid in a candy store when the baby kicked again.

 

"You're a feisty one, aren't you, Alexa? Just like your mom. I can't wait to see you when you're born." A few tears ran down Len's cheeks too and Sara let out a little sob as her husband pressed his lips to her belly, kissing it gently. She had never seen such a level of reverence in his actions before. It moved her deeply.

 

The baby kicked again, immediately after Len spoke and he looked up at his wife. "Call me crazy, but I think she knows it's me. She recognises my voice."

 

She wiped away her tears, but more fell from her eyes. This was a precious moment for the both of them. "And she's kicking as a response. I think so, too, Len. Alexa knows she belongs to us, and why wouldn't she? We read to her every night and talk to her. The doctor said that babies do respond when they hear their parents' voice."

 

"That's right. He did say that, didn't he?"

 

Len and Sara smiled at each other and Len kissed his wife's stomach once more before he stood up, holding her close with his arms wrapped around her. Words couldn't describe how joyful he was in that moment. The representation of their love was growing in Sara's belly. Their _child_.

 

Ten years ago, Len never would have believed that he would fall in love, marry and have a child. For years, he'd been afraid of letting someone get that close to him and being vulnerable because of his own past, but Sara had faith in him. Many times, she told him that he would be the best father for Alexa because they would both be there for her. They would love and protect their little girl, making sure never to follow in the mistakes of their own parents. They learned from the past and they were growing every step of the way.

 

Len pulled back and entwined his fingers with his wife's. "Sara...you're the only woman I ever really wanted. Thank you for giving me a chance, for choosing me. I know I don't deserve you. Hell, I don't know what I'd be doing right now if it weren't for you."

 

Shushing him, Sara touched his face win her other hand, her eyes full of warmth and love. "Len, you don't have to thank me. You stole my heart that day in the engine room all those years ago. I couldn't have been with anyone but you after that." She nuzzled his nose with her own and giggled. "I love you, Len, and I can't wait to have your baby."

 

After softly brushing his lips against hers, Len touched her belly again and said, "And I love you, Sara. I look forward to what the future holds in store for us...and our little canary."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hands out tissues-


	15. Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Len and Sara see each other months after their successful mission on the Waverider._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated LitC in so long, guys! I got a bit preoccupied with real life, my Romanogers fics and Instagram. ;~;  
> This story is my way of making up for that. Code word: it's full of fluff and major Captain Canary feels! I was inspired to write this fic from the hand washing scene in the film Under The Greenwood Tree. If you like BBC productions and English films about the pastoral way of life, then you should watch it because it's a really awesome movie!

 

 

Leonard had no idea why he was here, with Sara Lance in her apartment. Okay, that was a lie. He'd missed her ever since they defeated Savage six months ago and, yes, he tracked her down because he needed to see her face, wanted know how she was doing.

 

When he made his way to her apartment, he knocked but there had been no answer. Then he heard a female scream and without hesitation, he took off in the direction of the cry because he knew that Sara would most certainly be there if a woman was in trouble.

 

Sure enough, he was right. By the time he got to the alley, Sara had rendered the creep unconscious and the woman was nowhere to be found.

 

Len smirked and holstered his cold gun. "You work fast, Assassin," he said in his signature drawl.

 

Sara tensed, then turned to look at her former teammate, and put one hand on her hip, eyeing Len closely. She had missed him too, but chose not to seek him out. She had no idea if he would have wanted to be found or if he even cared to see her face again.

 

"And you're a bit slow, crook," she shot back. Admittedly, it was a dry rebuttal, but she hadn't expected to see Len here, now, like this. They didn't make any future plans to meet up again or spend time with each other.

 

Their relationship - if it could even be called _that_ \- was ambiguous at best. It was like they both were at an impasse and neither was willing to show their cards and say how they really felt.

 

Although neither were very good or comfortable when it came to their feelings, Sara had a gut instinct that told her Leonard showed up because he wanted to, not because he just ran into her at random. So she invited him back to her apartment.

 

They walked together, silently, not sure what to say to fill the void of emptiness. When Sara reached her apartment door, she groaned once her hand clutched the knob.

 

"What"s wrong?" Len asked, curiously.

 

"My neighbours...their kids have been playing with paint again."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"Because they like to express themselves by throwing paint-filled balloons at each other for fun. Their parents are artists..." 

 

Sara frowned deeply as she saw the kids had gotten paint all over her front door. "They must have been playing near here. The paint is still a little dry."

 

Len leaned forward and touched the door himself and scoffed when felt the slightly dry paint on his skin. "Since when do artists let their kids run around throwing paint balloons at each other?"

 

"Since parents will do anything to get their children off of their hands for an hour or two. I really need to move to a better place. I don't know how many times I can handle cleaning paint off my door." She unlocked the door and stepped inside, allowing Len to follow her before closing it and locking it again.

 

Paint. It was one of those things Len could never get into. Even finger painting was a bore to him. He could never understand peoples' fascination with it, although he had stolen his fare share of expensive painting before. But he was a different person now.

 

Len nodded towards the kitchen. "Do you mind if I wash my hands in your sink? I really don't need this to dry on my skin."

 

"Please, go ahead. I was going to do the same, actually." She walked with him to her kitchen and turned on the light so they could see what they were doing. 

 

In the bright light, Len took in Sara's White Canary outfit and smiled softly. She was like an avenging angel. Not bad, like she used to be when she was Black Canary, but still quite a badass. Her cheeks were a little flushed and he wondered why. 

 

"You okay?" He asked her gently.

 

"Mmhm. I'm fine. It's just been a long day." She turned on the faucet and poured a small amount of Dawn into her open palm and his as well before scrubbing her hands together under the running water.

 

Long day or not, that wouldn't be a reason for her blushing. Len watched Sara carefully as he scrubbed his own hands and noticed how her cheeks were nearly beet red. Their hands brushed against each other and he heard her suck in her breath. He saw how shallow her breathing had become and how she was trying not to focus on looking at him.

 

_She was attracted to him._

 

If there were ever a time that Len had to fight off smirking, it was right then and there. He looked down at her and felt the sudden urge to kiss her and show her that he was attracted to her too. Hell, they both knew each other's feelings for years as shipmates aboard the Waverider.

 

The team knew too. Mick would always ride Len about it, telling him to get off his ass before he missed his chance with her. Len wanted to do so. There was no doubt about that, but he wasn't used to putting himself out there, in the line for someone to shut him down or accept him. He'd learned the hard way that people weren't worth much in this life. Still...Sara Lance was different.

 

As they washed their hands together, Len heard that tiny voice inside his head say, _Just make a move, already!_

 

They finished washing their hands and Sara turned off the water, she furrowed her brow, looking for a towel. There was none in sight and she chuckled. "I could have sworn that I left a towel out here earlier. I guess it's in the dirty clothes hamper." She shook her hands in the air, not wanting to wipe them on her already dirty outfit.

 

A small spot of dirt was on Sara's cheek and Len raised his hand to her face. She took a half-step back and gave him a questioning glance. 

 

"You've got a...speck of dirt on your cheek."

 

"Oh," she responded and stepped forward, holding her face closer to him so he could wipe the dirt away.

 

His fingers brushed the dirt from Sara's cheek and he froze when she halted her breath, those blue eyes gazing up at him with her mouth open. She hadn't spoken one word, but he could see plenty from that look in her eyes. Len knew what she wanted. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers, other hand moving down to clutch her leg and pull it against him.

 

Sara moaned when she felt his torso brush against hers. It was a nice sound, one that Len could get used to hearing. He slid his hand down and squeezed her backside, which made her moan into his mouth again and rub against him like a meowing cat.

 

They stood there, in her kitchen, just making out like two horny teenagers on a first date. Neither of them cared either because this had been a long time coming.

 

After a while, they had to pull away so they could catch their breath. They merely looked at each other and though no words were spoken between them, their eyes communicated everything they needed to know. As soon as Len's lips left Sara's, he picked her up in his arms and began walking down her hall. She gasped from the sudden motion and held onto his neck.

 

He led them to her bedroom and tossed her on the large mattress unceremoniously. Sara looked at Len in astonishment. "How did you know where my bedroom was?"

 

Len just looked at his lover and smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He leaned down over her gave her another long kiss. This time, sucking her bottom lip between his and massaging it gently. Sara groaned and her hands went around Len's back. Well, when he kissed her like that, it didn't seem to matter all that much.

 

She pulled away and flipped their positions on the bed, with her straddling him, a cocky grin on her face. Her voice was breathy as she said, "On second thought, who gives a damn? Just keep kissing me, Len."

 

"Oh, I plan to do a _lot_ more than that," he growled and he flipped her so she was now on her stomach. He began to unlace her top and smoothed his hands over the ivory flesh he saw there. Sara shuddered beneath him and he kissed one of the many scars on her skin. It was clear that Sara was uncomfortable letting him see the ugly marks on her skin from the way she trembled. He didn't care about the scars, though, and he touched her arm to reassure her of this.

 

"It's okay, Sara. I have scars too. We both do, but that doesn't change the fact that you're beautiful." The words were husky as he said them and Len realized that he cared for her more than he thought.

 

Sara rolled to her side and latched her eyes on him. There was a roller coaster of emotion behind those blue eyes and he watched her swallow nervously. "Do you really mean that?"

 

"I do, and...I want to make love to you."

 

Her lips parted and she smiled and nodded slowly. Her fingers entwined with his and squeezed them gently. "I would like that very much, Len."

 

"Good." Len leaned down for another kiss. Deep down, he knew that there would be no going back for either of them after tonight and he wasn't scared one bit.

 

For Sara, she could feel the whispers of her heart say that she loved him. And while they gave each other pleasure, she made sure that he knew it. When the night was over and they lie in each other's arms, dated from their passionate lovemaking, both Sara and Len knew how they felt about each other. They were in love.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Barbecue Sandwiches and A Date By Midnight will be updated later. I've been watching Smallville off and on lately, so it's going to be posted tomorrow rather than tonight. Right now, I'm at the point where Sara and Oliver are having their talk and I'm bored to sobs writing it. Don't worry; I'll muddle through. If I can just get past the next eight or nine paragraphs quickly, I'll be able to switch back to Sara and Len again. I hate writing the two of them apart from each other. I sometimes get a little bit of separation anxiety for my characters. I suppose that sounds quite silly!
> 
> Lots of love, Phoebe~❤️


	16. Meeting By Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sara is crying and Len comforts her on the subway._

 

 

  
A hand appears in front of her blurry vision and Sara furrows her brow, looking up to meet the blue eyes of a handsome stranger. The man's hair was close shaven, and his mouth was twisted in a sorrowful expression. There was a tissue between his fingers that he held out to her.

 

Sara took the tissue from him and dabbed at her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered softly. Suddenly, she was embarrassed at being seen crying so openly on the subway. People were probably thinking she was a nut case.

 

"I know what it's like to lose someone," he said gently.

 

The stranger sat down across from her and handed out a few more tissues. She fatefully took them from him and offered him a tiny smile. Those tears just weren't stopping and if he hadn't offered the tissues, Sara wouldn't have known she was still crying. She'd been crying for so long that her face was beginning to feel numb.

 

After blowing her nose, Sara replied, "How did you know that I lost someone?"

 

"It's written all over your face. Trust me. I've seen that look in the mirror many times, myself."

 

Whoever this man was, he had a nice voice. He sounded genuine when he spoke, almost as if he had experience with grief. Silently, Sara wondered if he was some kind of psychologist.

 

"Do you do counselling or something like that?"

 

"Yes. I'm a therapist, so I'm used to hearing people's struggles and heartaches. If you don't mind my asking...what happened?"

 

Ordinarily, she'd have ignored the man or told him to leave her alone. Sara was not in the habit of sharing her woes with people she didn't know, especially on the subway. Still, this man seemed to be different than the usual people she met and an ease ran through her as she realised that she wouldn't mind talking to him.

 

"My grandmother. She died a few hours ago."

 

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

 

"Thank you. Sh-she was only seventy-two years old. That's too young for a grandmother to die. She always said that she was going to live to a hundred and I believed her. It just isn't fair." Sara dabbed at her eyes again and sighed.

 

"I know. I lost my own grandmother at seventy-six just a year ago. I hate that we sometimes lose them so early in life." The soberness in his voice touched Sara's heart and she reached forward to squeeze his hand.

 

"I'm sorry...were you close to her?"

 

"Very. She practically raised me. My dad was an alcoholic and he beat me and my little sister a lot. Our mom left when I was thirteen and Lisa was four. It was hard for us, but when he got arrested, our grandmother was able to step in and adopt us."

 

"Wow. That's amazing. Thank goodness she was allowed to do that. I know some people have a hard time trying to adopt their relatives."

 

"Yes, so do I. She was a wonderful woman. I can't remember a time when she ever complained. She was so cheerful and happy all the time. She owned an antiques store, so she taught me and Lisa a lot about how to take care of them. It took a lot of pet entice with me, especially, but she was patient and willing to work with us slowly. I loved that about her. I thought of her as the mother that I never had since my own mother wasn't around. What about your grandmother?"

 

Sara smiled. "She was tough. I used to tease her that she could have survived in the pioneer days. She always gave me and my sister, Laurel, the best advice. She taught us how to cook traditional Sicilian dishes, she kept us on the weekends, even helped us with our homework. Laurel and I loved our mom, but our grandmother was just as awesome."

 

"Sounds like she made your lives very full. I'm glad that we both had such amazing grandmothers."

 

"Me too." 

  
The subway began to slow to a stop and he stood up, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Ah, well, I have to be going. I have an appointment in fifteen minutes. However...if you're not opposed to it, we could talk some more about our mutual grandmothers. You can reach me here."

 

Sara looked at the card. The name on it said 'Leonard Snart', which she thought was a very peculiar name, but somehow, it suited him. "Absolutely. I'd like that a lot. My name is Sara Lance, by the way." They shook hands warmly.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Sara Lance. I look forward to seeing you in the near future."

 

"Same here, Leonard."

 

As they both stepped out of the subway, they gave each other a smile and went to their destinations. This day had started out terribly, but that didn't mean it had to end the same way.

 

Perhaps it was fate that Sara met Leonard on the subway. She did fully intend to come by his office later in the week. There was no mistaking the warmth in his gaze when he looked at her. Even though he meant to comfort her, he was attracted to her as well. A life may have ended today, but Sara knew that her grandmother would have wanted her to live her own life, and so she would. The world never stopped turning for those still in it.

 

 


End file.
